Clarke und Lexa
Clarke und Lexa war eine Beziehung zwischen Clarke Griffin und Lexa. Clarke Griffin wird von Eliza Taylor und Lexa wurde von Alycia Debnam-Carey verkörpert. Ihre erste Begegnung war in Der Weg in die Freiheit. Zusammenfassung Clarke Griffin und Lexa lernten sich im Konflikt zwischen ihren Völkern kennen. Beide begegnen sich mit gegenseitigem Respekt und sahen sich als ebenbürtige Anführer. Um ein Bündnis zwischen Groundern und Sky People zu ermöglichen, akzeptiert Clarke die Bedingung, das Finn Collins sterben musste. Sie gab damit ihre Liebe, um ihr Volk zu schützen. Lexa zeigte mehrfach, dass sie Clarke bewundert uns sie ihr etwas bedeutete. Beide kommen sich näher und teilen einen Kuss miteinander. Die jedoch noch immer verletzte und sich schuldig fühlende Clarke wies Lexa ab, da sie noch nicht bereit fühlte, wieder mit jemanden zusammen zu sein. Ohne eine klärende Unterhaltung geführt zu haben, bricht der Krieg gegen Mount Weather an. Kurz vorm finalen Schlag entscheidet sich Lexa dafür, einen Deal mit Cage Wallace einzugehen und bricht ihr Versprechen gegenüber Clarke und den Sky People. Sie treffen dann erst drei Monate später wieder aufeinander. Clarke hegte zunächst zwar noch Wut gegen Lexa, war bereit sie zu töten, doch Beide kamen über ihre Gefühle hinweg und Lexa stellte Clarke und die Sky People, gegen den Willen ihres Volkes, unter ihren persönlichen Schutz. Lexa erneuerte zudem den Bund mit der Skaikru und erhob Clarke zum Botschafter. Kurz vor ihrem tragischen Unfalltod kamen sich die Beiden endlich näher. Im Laufe der Serie Staffel Zwei Clarke Griffin sucht Lexa das erste Mal auf, um sich mit ihr als Alliierte gegen die Mountain Men zu stellen. Sie bietet dem Commander Unterstützung im Kampf gegen Mount Weather, durch Waffen und Technologie zudem die Möglichkeit Reaper zu heilen. Lexa geht auf die Angebote ein, fordert jedoch auch den Tod von Finn Collins, der ein Massaker in Tondc anrichtete. Clarke fällt es nicht leicht, doch sie akzeptiert schließlich Lexas und auch Finns Entscheidung, tötet ihn jedoch kurz vor Beginn der Bestrafung, um ihm die Folter zu ersparen. Von Finn im Geiste verfolgt, begleitet Clarke Lexa und die Sky People, zur feierlichen Beerdigung der Opfer und ihrem Mörder. Auf der Feierlichkeit zum Abschluss des Bundes kommt es zu einem Zwischenfall. Die Sky People werden des versuchten Mordes angeklagt, allerdings stellt sich heraus, das ein Vertrauter Lexas die Allianz brechen wollte. (Der Weg in die Freiheit, Spacewalker, Abschied) Clarke und Lexa haben mit Gegenwind von allen Seiten zu kämpfen, als sie versuchen die Allianz aufrecht zu erhalten und ihre Völker durch den Krieg gegen Mount Weather zu führen. Bei einem Treffen der Anführer wird Clarke körperlich durch einen Grounder bedroht. Lexa geht dazwischen, doch eine weitere Bedrohung kommt auf die Beiden zu. Quint wird durch Lexa verletzt, wodurch er als Köder für den mutierten Riesenaffen endet, damit Lexa und Clarke entkommen können. Auf ihrer Flucht erkennt Lexa, dass sie zusammen kämpfen müssen, um gegen die Mountain Men zu gewinnen. Clarke kommt durch die Flucht auf die Idee, die Grounder und Jugendlichen innerhalb des Berges ebenfalls als Armee zu benutzen. (Monster) Clarke und Lexa geraten durch ihre Zusammenarbeit in das Visier der Mountain Men, woraufhin Cage einen Attentäter auf die Beiden ansetzt. Dieser erfasst die Koordinaten von Tondc, welches eine Zeit später von einer Rakete getroffen wird. Clarke und Lexa konnten in letzter Sekunde entkommen, denn Lexa überzeugte Clarke davon die Bewohner nicht zu warnen, um den Mountain Men nicht zu offenbaren, das sie bereits Bellamy Blake als Spion im Berg haben. Dieser schleuste sich in den Berg ein, um die größte Bedrohung, den Säurenebel, abzuschalten. (Machtkampf, Schwer wiegt die Krone, Der Weg zum Sieg) Staffel Drei Gemeinsame Auftritte Staffel Zwei * Der Weg in die Freiheit * Spacewalker * Abschied * Monster * Machtkampf * Schwer wiegt die Krone * Der Weg zum Sieg * Vertrauen * Verrat Staffel Drei * Wanheda (2) * Der 13. Clan * Kampf um den Thron * Blutgetränktes Land * Vergifteter Boden * Dreizehn * Deus Ex Machina (2) Trivia * Clarke und Lexa sind beide noch sehr junge Anführerinnen * Sie vereinten ihre Völker zum ersten mal in Abschied ** Eine Rituelle Aufnahme mit den anderen Clans fand in Der 13. Clan statt * Beide haben ihre große Liebe durch den Krieg verloren * Sie haben sich mehrfach gegenseitig das Leben gerettet ** Lexa rettete Clarke zweimal das Leben. In Spacewalker hielt Lexa die Grounder zurück, Clarke zu töten, nachdem sie Finn mit einem Gnadenstoß tötete. Das zweite Mal rettet sie Clarke vor Quint, als dieser das Mädchen in Monster töten will ** Clarke rettete Lexa ebenfalls zweimal das Leben. Das erste Mal rettete sie Lexa vor Pauna in Monster. Sie rettet Lexa zum zweiten Mal das Leben, als sie Lexa vor der Rakete warnt, die die Mountain Men nach Tondc schicken * Lexa ging mit den Mountain Men einen Deal ein, bei dem sie ihre eigenen Leute rettete, allerdings die gefangenen Sky People und Delinquenten zurück ließ * Clarkes und Lexas erster Kuss war der erste Kuss zwischen einem homosexuellen Paar in The 100 * Clexa wurde bei der "Zimbio TV Couples March Madness Callenge 2016" auf Platz 1 gewählt http://www.zimbio.com/brackets/TV+Couples+March+Madness+2016 * Clarke und Lexa trafen sich am 21.Oktober 2149. Lexa starb am 16.Februar 2150. * Zufällig ähnelt Clarkes Vorname dem Nachnamen von Alicia Clark, einer Figur aus Fear the Walking Dead, die wie Lexa auch von Alycia Debnam-Carey verkörpert wird. Zitate : Clarke Griffin: "Maybe life should be about more than just surviving. Don´t we deserve better than that?" : Lexa: "Maybe we do." Staffel Zwei Der Weg in die Freiheit : Lexa: "You´re the one who burned 300 of my warriors alive." : Clarke: "You´re the one who send them there to kill us." Staffel Drei : Kampf um den Thron : Lexa '''zu '''Clarke: "Du glaubst, alles für jeden in Ordnung bringen zu müssen, aber hier kannst du das nicht." : Blutgetränktes Land : Clarke '''zu '''Lexa: "Was für eine Anführerin willst du also sein? Eine, die jede Chance auf Frieden zunichte macht, weil das eure Art ist? Oder eine, die der Welt einen besseren Weg aufzeigt?" : Clarke '''zu '''Lexa: "Jemand muss den ersten Schritt tun. Warum nicht du? Du sagst, du willst Frieden und dass du mit allem nur das erreichen willst. Dennoch stehen wir an der Schwelle zu einem neuen Krieg und du könntest ihn abwenden." : Vergifteter Boden : Clarke '''zu '''Lexa: "Dein Vermächtnis wird Frieden sein." : Dreizehn : Lexa '''zu '''Clarke: "Wir mögen eine Grenze ziehen; aber wer sagt, dass du nicht entscheiden kannst, auf dieser Seite zu bleiben?" : Clarke '''zu '''Lexa: "Titus hat Recht. Ich würde alles tun, um meine Leute zu retten, das weißt du." : Clarke '''zu '''Lexa: "Möglicherweise werden wir unseren Völkern eines Tages nichts mehr schuldig sein." :Clarke (über Lexas Tattoo): "Das ist wunderschön." :Lexa: "Ich habe es seit meinem Ernennungstag. Ein Kreis für jeden Nightbleda, der gestorben ist, als der Commander mich erwählt hat." :Clarke: "Wag es nicht, aufzugeben." : Lexa: "Mach ich nicht. Mein Geist lebt weiter." :Lexa '''zu '''Clarke: "Du hast recht, Clarke. Im Leben geht es nicht nur ums Überleben." :Clarke '''zu '''Lexa: ‘‘In Frieden mögest du vom Ufer gehen, in Liebe mögest du das nächste erreichen, eine glückliche Überfahrt, bis zu unserer letzten Reise zur Erde. Mögen wir uns Wiedersehen.“ Deus Ex Machina (2) : Lexa: "Du kannst sie dir nicht folgen lassen. Geh! Ich halte sie auf." : Clarke Griffin: "Nein! Lexa. Ich liebe dich." : Lexa: "Ich werde immer bei dir sein." }} Galerie Siehe auch Referenzen fr:Clarke et Lexa Kategorie:Beziehungen